Rooftop Run
|Mini-boss = Big Mother|Boss = Egg Devil Ray|Poprzedni = *Windmill Isle (PS2/Wii) *Savannah Citadel (PS3/Xbox 360) *Cool Edge}} – trzeci, lub czwarty, poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, albo drugi lub trzeci w wersji na PS2/Wii. Położony jest w Spagonii. Rozgrywa się w mieście, wypełnionym przez liczne zabytki architektury. Japońska nazwa poziomu, Orange Roofs, podkreśla pomarańczowe dachy budynków po których porusza się gracz. Remake tego poziomu pojawił się w grze Sonic Generations, jako drugi poziom ery Nowoczesnej i ósmy poziom w całej grze. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 rozpoczyna się od biegu po krętej uliczce. Po wybiegnięciu gracz może wybrać alternatywną trasę, zjeżdżając po poręczach i wskakując w tęczowy pierścień. Na rozwidleniu gracz może biec uliczką dalej, albo wybrać trasę po prawej, która składa się z szyn. Po tym następuje sekcja 2D, w której po raz pierwszy pojawiają się fontanny, które pozwolą graczowi dostać się wyżej. Sekcja ta jest dosyć długa - gracz zbiega po ścianie budynku, a także co jakiś czas będzie musiał skakać między dwiema ścianami. Sekcja kończy się wbiegnięciem na szeroką ulicę z ostrym zakrętem. Gracz biegnie następnie przez sekcję w której będzie musiał wykorzystywać Quick Step, w celu omijania zbliżających się ścian budynków. Stąd Sonic zostanie wystrzelony w powietrze i wyląduje na pomarańczowych dachach. Gracz biegnie następnie przez dalsze uliczki, przecinające się z sekcjami 2D. Po drodze Sonic będzie spadać w dół wieży, omijając przy tym kolczaste kule. Po wyjściu z wieży Sonic wbiega na plac z fontanną, za którym mieści się uliczką. Tu pojawi się grupa Aero-Chaserów, które będą strzelać w gracza wiązkami laserowymi. Mogą być zniszczone jeśli gracz staranuje pobliskie Egg Fightery podczas wykonywania Boostu. Egg Fighter uderzony w ten sposób zostanie odbity i zniszczy jednego Aero-Chasera. Gracz ponownie biegnie potem po dachach, a także trafia do sekcji w której w jego stronę będą toczyć się drewniane beczki i kolczaste beczki. Drewniane mogą być zniszczone Boostem. Po opuszczeniu dachów gracz przechodzi do sekcji 2D, która przenosi go następnie na wielką wieżę zegarową. Gracz będzie skakać w górę wieży, aż wreszcie dotrze do samego zegara. Znajduje się tutaj pętla. Stąd Sonic zjeżdża w dół po szynach. Po zejściu z wieży jeż będzie krótko uciekać przed goniącymi go beczkami, aby następnie wbiec na szeroką trasę. Wrócą tu Aero-Chasery, które będą się zachowywać tak samo jak poprzednio. Dodatkowo gracz musi teraz omijać różne przeszkody, jak postawione na środku drogi filary czy inne ściany. Poziom kończy się jazdą po trzech szynach i walką z Aero-Chaserami. Pod koniec gracz wyskakuje z rampy na platformę z pierścieniem mety. Akt 2 Drugi akt rozgrywa się wysoko w powietrzu, wokół najwyższego budynku w mieście. Gracz musi uważać na swoje kroki, aby nie spaść. Akt w dużym stopniu składa się z pojedynczych platform. Wszystkie sekcje są tutaj dwuwymiarowe. Akt 3 Trzeci akt rozgrywa się z powrotem na miejskich ulicach, ale tym razem znajduje się w nich dużo przepaści. Wszystkie sekcje są tutaj dwuwymiarowe. Celem gracza jest zebranie rozrzuconych po całym akcie 10 Chao w ciągu pięciu minut. Noc Akt 1 Nocna wersja poziomu toczy się głównie na miejskich ulicach. Gracz będzie musiał często wspinać się po różnych uchwytach i krawędziach budynków. W niektórych sekcjach jeż musi balansować podczas chodzenia po dachach albo ścianach domów. Sonic może też aktywować różne mechanizmy wytaczające wielkie beczki, w celu zniszczenia bram blokujących przejścia. Pojawiają się tu również starcia z Big Mother: jedno w piwniczce pełnej beczek, a drugie pod wielką wieżą zegarową. Pod koniec poziomu Sonic wchodzi do środka wieży. Musi wejść na górę, skacząc po platformach które tworzą obracające się trybiki, słupach, drążkach, czy też krawędziach. Gracz musi uważać też na pułapki, takie jak elektryczne blokady. Po wyjściu na balkon wieży zegarowej gracz musi uruchomić mechanizm, który przemieści wskazówki zegara w taki sposób aby zostały ustawione płasko. Dzięki temu gracz będzie mógł po nich przejść dalej. Na końcu poziomu Sonic musi wspiąć się po grupie Dark Batów na sąsiedni balkon i rozprawić się tam z ostatnią grupą przeciwników. Po tym jak zostaną pokonani pojawi się pierścień mety. Spagonia Adventure Pack DLC Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomu Rooftop Run. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Rooftop Run otrzymuje dodatkowe cztery akty dziennie i dwa nocne. Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 2-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 2, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Dodano także wiele nowych, niełatwych do pokonania sekcji. Gracz będzie teraz poruszać się nie tylko wzdłuż wysokich budynków w perspektywie 2D, ale również i w sekcjach 3D po miejskim akwedukcie i wokół niego. Akt 4 Akt 4 rozgrywa się o zachodzie Słońca. Sonic biegnie po akwedukcie, w sekcji znanej z końca pierwszego aktu. Podobnie jak poprzednio gracza będą atakować Aero-Chasery, które można zniszczyć wypychając w ich stronę Egg Fightery za pomocą Boostu. Akt 5 Jest to dosyć krótki akt. Rozgrywa się wysoko w powietrzu, ponad całym miastem. Sonic zaczyna na pojedynczej platformie musi skakać po Spinnerach, wykonując Homing Attack. Poza przeciwikami w powietrzu można również wykorzystywać inne platformy, springi, balony, albo tęczowe pierścienie do poruszania się. Czasami gracz będzie musiał wykonać Light Speed Dash na trasie pierścieni. Noc Akt 1-2 Akt ten rozpoczyna się w połowie normalnego aktu 1. Gracz musi znajdować przyciski, które pozwolą mu odblokować kolejne sekcje poziomu. Po każdym włączeniu przycisku pojawi się grupa przeciwników, którą gracz będzie musiał pokonać. Pod koniec aktu gracz musi włączyć wszystkie pobliskie przyciski, aby pojawił się pierścień mety. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się w kanałach pod miastem. Poziom skupia się głównie na skakaniu po ścianach. Gracz musi łapać się krawędzi i drążków gimnastycznych, a także unikać przeszkód aby bezpiecznie przejść po ścianie. Sekcje ze ścianami przecinane są niewielkimi etapami w których gracz ląduje w pomieszczeniach i musi pokonać przeciwników. Pod koniec gracz wychodzi z kanałów i musi pokonać grupę przeciwników, aby dostać się do pierścienia mety. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal! Gracz rozpoczyna poziom na miejskich uliczkach. Ulice przecinane są przez różne place i zróżnicowane sekcje. Z czasem na drodze zaczną pojawiać się drzewa, kawiarnie i inne obiekty. Poziom wymaga częstego korzystania z Sonic Drift, ze względu na dużą liczbę ostrych zakrętów. Poza tym pojawiają się tu sekcje z bieganiem po pomarańczowych dachach. Następuje po przebiegnięciu przez kanały, czyli sekcje w której gracz biegnie wzdłuż dwóch ścian. Na końcu poziom znajduje się biegnąca nad zbiornikiem wodnym droga, prowadząca do mety. Na tej drodze gracz zostanie zaatakowany przez pojedynczego Aero-Chasera. Gather Rings at Top Speed! Misja rozgrywa się w początkowych sekcjach poprzedniego aktu, Head for the Goal. Celem gracza jest zebrać 200 pierścieni w ciągu minuty i trzydziestu sekund. Po ukończeniu misji gracz otrzymuje Medal Księżyca. Inne misje * Use Wall Jump to Get Through! '''- Wykorzystaj Wall Jump aby przejść poziom na czas. * '''Reach the goal unscathed! - Ukończ poziom w ciągu 50 sekund, nie otrzymując przy tym obrażeń ani razu. * Time attack! Race for the Goal! - Ukończ poziom w w ciągu 58 sekund. * Gather Rings at top speed! - zbierz 100 pierścieni w mniej niż minutę i trzydzieści sekund. Noc Act I: Alleys of Spagonia Akt ten rozgrywa się przeważnie na miejskich ulicach. W połowie poziomu gracz dotrze przed katedrę, gdzie będzie musiał pokonać grupę przeciwników. Kiedy jednak się z nimi rozprawi to droga nadal będzie zablokowana przez mroczną energię. Gracz musi zebrać wymaganą ilość kluczy Dark Gai aby przejść przez barierę. Do mety gracz musi dostać się skacząc po dachach i grupkach Dark Batów. Jeśli gracz spadnie na ulice to będzie musiał zacząć chodzenie po dachach od nowa. Act II: Jet Black Back Streets W tym akcie gracz porusza się po krętych ulicach miasta, pokonując kolejne fale przeciwników. Blisko końca poziomu na ulicach zaczną pojawiać się kolce i piły tarczowe. Gracz musi skakać po słupach i balkonach aby przejść nad przeszkodami i aktywować przyciski, które otworzą drzwi do mety. Act III: The Great Aqueduct Akt trzeci rozgrywa się na wielkim akwedukcie w Spagonii. Większość aktu zajmuje wspinanie się po akwedukcie i zlikwidowanie mrocznej bariery, która blokuje dalszą drogę. Podobnie jak w pierwszym akcie gracz musi zebrać wymaganą ilość kluczy Dark Gai aby przejść przez barierę. Pod koniec gracz będzie musiał pokonać przeciwników, aby dostać się do mety. Inne misje * 'Special Mission! Find the treasure! '- w ciągu trzech minut znajdź pięć ukrytych skarbów. * 'Break nothing en route to the goal! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 32 sekund, bez niszczenia przeszkód. Boss Bossem Rooftop Run jest Egg Devil Ray - zielony robot przypominający rybę. Towarzyszy mu sześć dział laserowych, które unoszą się po jego bokach. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 Egg Devil Ray sterują Little Fighter, ale w wersji na PS2/Wii pilotuje go sam Doktor Eggman. Walka toczy się na trasie wokół zbiornika wodnego. Sonic goni bossa po biegnącej w kółko trasie. Muzyka }} W innych grach Sonic Generations Rooftop Run pojawia się w Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. Jest tutaj ósmym poziomem w grze i jednocześnie drugim poziomem ery nowoczesnej. Poziom posiada zmieniony układ, a dużą rolę odgrywa tutaj Latająca Bateria Eggmana. Gracz ratuje tutaj Vectora. Team Sonic Racing W grze Team Sonic Racing Rooftop Run pojawia się jako jedna z lokacji w grze. Znajdują się tutaj trzy trasy: Market Street, Sky Road i Haunted Castle. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Roooftop Run było miejscem wielu wyścigów między różnymi drużynami, które zebrał Dodon Pa. Ciekawostki * Tomoya Ohtani, kompozytor muzyki do wielu gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, oświadczył że jego ulubionym skomponowanym przez siebie utworem muzycznym jest muzyka z dziennej wersji Rooftop Run. * Rooftop Run to jedyny poziom w Sonic Unleashed na którym pojawiają się Chao, nie licząc podróżujacego kupca Wentosa i jego maskotki o wyglądzie Chao. * W pierwszym dziennym akcie Rooftop Run w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 pojawia się człowiek, który czyta gazetę z okładką z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed Kategoria:Tematyka miejska